Djinn
Djinn or genies are powerful demons from Arabic mythology and legend, created by God from smokeless fire. The term djinn is where the term genie ''comes from. These spirits were created before humans, so it's really no wonder that the Djinn feel resentful of the earth's usurpation by humans. Usually invisible, the Djinn are powerful shapeshifters that are able to manifest themselves in a multitude of forms, and vary greatly in terms of both power and temperament. The Djinn are spirits of darkness, and are primarily nocturnal (sleeping during the day), haunting cemeteries, ancient ruins, and crossroads. However, some may be found in slaughterhouses, as blood is both appealing and tempting to them. The Djinn is also known to inhabit the threshold of a house, and may strike out at those who awaken them by causing disease, stroke, or paralysis. These sicknesses resist medical treatment, healing only after magic or shamanic healing has been applied. The Djinn love and crave heat, preferring to live in the desert for that same reason. It is not surprising, therefore, that the Djinn despise the cold. Powers *'Hallucinogenic Touch''' - The Djinns' main ability. By touching someone, they can induce a series of delusions on the mind of their target, typically causing them to enter in a unconscious, dream-like state. Inside it, a person can re-live their deepest dreams and desires, over and over again, akin to a endless loop. These dellusions can also be induced in a more mild fashion, leaving the person awake, but at the risk of having them break on a mental level due to the mix of reality and illusion. There is also an offshot race of Djinns, who when inducing the delusions, trap people in a dream world of their greatest fears, and feed off it. When touching their targets, they usually leave a blue mark in the shape of a handprint on the victim. *'Super Strength' - Djinns are notably stronger than humans, able to easily over power them. Even a teenage Djinn is able to overpower a grown man. *'Super Speed' - Djinns can move incredibly fast, able to suddenly appear and ambush others. *'Super Senses' - A particular type of Djinn that feeds on fear instead of human blood, can smell human fear and can track their prey by following their scent. *'Shapeshifting' - Djinns can change their form to pass as humans. *'Immortality' - Djinns possess a longer life span than humans and can potentially live forever. *'Telepathy' - They can read people's minds and learn their greatest desires or fears. *'Super Agility' - Djinns are more agile than humans, while waiting to attack Dean three hid in a tree like birds. *'Wish Granting' - the power to grant Wishes its a Variation of reality magic. The user can grant wishes of others or oneself, manifesting the desires of others and themselves into reality and make their wildest dreams come true. however the Limitations are *Every wish comes with a price ** User must be issued a command or wish to activate their power. ** The granters have to be persistent about their wishes. ** Wishes may be restricted by rules. Most often "no wishing for more wishes" or Omnipotence. ** User may not be able to grant their own wishes and, by extension, those of another wish-granting being. ** Dependent on granter, wishes may have loopholes and twists. ** May only be able to grant a limited number of wishes. ** Wishes may not come out the way the wisher wished for. ** Wishes may be literal. Example: if someone wished for a monster truck, the truck will act as a monster. ** Wishes that involve physical transformations, such as multiple organs, may be painful for target. 'Weaknesses' The Djinn, like most spirits, hates salt, but also fears iron and steel. The spirit dislikes noisy, crowded places (although, being a curious sort of spirit, they often take part in fairs, festivals, and other social events). Lastly, they enjoy telling stories, and are able to be pacified or lured in by exciting tales of suspense. Curiously, the Djinn also have a code of honor, and even the most temperamental Djinn will honor a promise or a vow. They appreciate respectful behavior and favors done for them. Related sites *Genie from Aladdin Wikia *Genie from Disney Wikia 127623380-16002831.png Djinn-monsters-of-supernatural-19339460-200-200.jpg Category:Supernatural Category:Demons Category:Spirits Category:Supernatural Creatures